Line and hook fishing is a popular and efficient means of catching fish. Typically, a fish hook is formed from round wire that has been bent into a U or hook shape, with a point at a first end, and an eye at a second end. In a typical fish hook, the point is formed into a conical or “needle point” shape. In order for a conical point to penetrate the fish's mouth, the membrane comprising the lining of the mouth must be stretched over the point before the membrane is punctured. Moreover, the point has to continue to expand the membrane to penetrate up to and beyond the barb, which can require a significant amount of energy.
In order to reduce the force required to penetrate the fish's mouth, faceted points have been developed. A faceted point provides cutting edges that allow the point to more efficiently penetrate the fish's mouth. In particular, the amount of energy required for a faceted point to penetrate a membrane can be much less than is required for a conical point of similar size to penetrate that membrane. However, faceted points typically are weak, and therefore prone to bending or breaking. This is because the faceted surfaces typically acquire a concave shape during the grinding process used to form the facets, leaving little material at or towards the apex of the point. Therefore, the strength and durability of the resulting point may be less than desired.